bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Dimensions
Bakugan Dimensions is an online MMORPG (Massively multiplayer online role-playing game) game created by SpinMaster. It allows players to brawl online with each other. To get a Bakugan, a DNA code found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan or Mechtanium Surge Bakugan must needed. It is a simulation of Marucho's Bakugan Interspace in the Anime. To begin playing the game, you are supplied with 3 default Bakugan in the attribute you choose upon setting up an account and an avatar. These three Bakugan do not gain experience and levels as quickly, but can be used without making any purchases. It is an online game, but it doesn't have any real abilities and it is still in Beta. Click here to go to Bakugan Dimensions. Areas Bakugan Dimensions mainly has the players settle in Bay View. A Player can travel around by clicking thier mouse on their destination, or using the Arrow Keys. To Travel to a Different Area, a player must click on the map There are five main areas : the School Downtown, Park. The School: The School contains a courtyard, a Leader Board, a DNA console and access to Bakugan Interspace. The Park: The Park is mainly a area of Woods. It has 3 DNA consoles (One by the sewers, one by the house and one at the square) 1 Leader Board and the Sewers. Downtown: Downtown contains 2 clothing Stores, a Dojo, a portal to Neathia, a Hair Salon, the gear shop, 1 DNA console and 1 Leader Board. In the Downtown Plaza, every Thursday on the Avior Server, BrightLight and one Guest GM brawler will randomly pick brawlers that are in the plaza to brawl them. If you brawl and lose then you get a Special Track jacket. If you win then you get a in game Clear Avior and the Track Jacket. The Residential: The smallest part of BayView, there are only 2 NPCs here. Neathia: To get to Neathia, enter Downtown and find the Portal in the Plaza. In Neathia, there are a number of NPCs. Mainly Dan, Fabia and all the Gundalians. Bakugan Interspace: To get to Interspace, click on the internet terminal at the school (Next to the DNA console) and Click: Log in to Interspace. Interspace contains a Plaza and the Stadium. Interspace has a lot of NPCs, mainly Shun, Marucho and Lord Darkus. News March 1, 2010: The Bakugan Website was updating into the new Gundalian Invaders site, but still they did not launch Bakugan Dimensions. March 5, 2010: There is a new movie now on the site that talks about it. The site also now says "Bakugan Dimensions coming soon" on the main screen. March 19, 2010 and March 20, 2010 : A TV commercial on Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nicktoons announced that Bakugan Dimensions is coming April 5, despite it saying it was coming out on March 25 last time. In the commerical, it talked about a contest (the 30 days of winnings) that ended on April 5, the same day that Bakugan Dimensions was going to be released. The contest included many different prizes and a chance at $10,000. *March 29, 2010 : The site said "Bakugan Dimensions enters open Beta". *April 5, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions has not been released. *June 1, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions is finally released. *June 2, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is on Beta testing and later down for maintenance. *June 5, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *February 28, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down again. *March 1, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *April 12, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. *April 13, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up once again. *June 30, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is going to close permanently. *Other: Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new waves Of Bakugan/Areas/Acessories.Bakugan Dimensions might come back in the fall as a new game. Background Bakugan Dimensions is a free online world where people from all around the world battle, collect Bakugan and battle with other gamers. It resembles Marucho's Bakugan Interspace (Episode: Virtual Insanity), which is the setting of the new TV season for Bakugan, "Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders." New season 3 and season 4 Bakugan have a heat-reveal DNA code that can be entered to upload the exact Bakugan to the game. New Battle Gear, BakuNano, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans also have a DNA code to enter. Players can make their own avatar, which moves around in the online world. You need to make a username and password, and if the user is under 13, a parent needs to make an account and verify the child account. New BakuCoins, found in Season 3 packages of Bakumorph, Card Boosters and Deka Bakugan (larger sized Bakugan), also have a code to enter online to redeem for online BakuCoin value. Entering DNA codes You can enter a DNA Code found on any Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders or Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan to reveal a monstrous creature. You can enter the 10-digit DNA Code into any designated DNA Console. Theres also a special 3-digit code, that you can find on BakuMeters that gives your avatar a BakuMeter and some Clear Bakugan. All Bakugan entered start out at 400 Gs, and Colossus Bakugan start out at 650 Gs. At the beginning of the game, you get three Bakugan from the attribute of your choice. These have 300 Gs. For each DNA Code entered for a Bakugan already owned in the game, it will gain 25Gs. Some Mechtanium Surge wave 2 Bakugan do not have codes though. However, DNA codes can only be used once. If you enter a pre-released Bakugan, you will recieve BakuCoins unless SpinMaster entered the code into the system. Servers *Avior *Coredem *Dharak *Lumagrowl *Strikeflier *Snapzoid *Phosphos *Helix Dragonoid *Krakix *Akwimos *Hakapoid "*"Servers that are usually available. Gallery screen-shot-2010-06-05-at-18-45-38.png|Bakugan Dimensions Entrance Page Bakugan_Dimensions.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions Sign-in Screen Bdload.png|Bakugan Dimensions Loading Screen BD.jpg|Logo for Bakugan Dimensions Bdservers.png|Bakugan Dimensions Server Menu Bez tytułu.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions Playing The Game screen Bayview Dimensions.jpg|Bayview on Bakugan Dimensions PyrusLD.png Pyrus LuminoDragonoid Open (1).png Map.PNG Plaza.PNG Secret Room.PNG Stadium Outside.PNG Stadium inside 1.PNG Stadium inside 2.PNG BD.jpg Bakugan Dimensions.jpg Bayview Dimensions.jpg Bdload.png Bdservers.png Bez tytułu.jpg BD glitch.png BakuGlitch.png Bald BD Avatar.png Cut off glitch.png Cut off glitch2.png DANG!.png Danglitch.png Dimensions Glitch.png Dimensions Glitch3.png Dimensions glitch2.png Drago Glitch ....PNG Glitch.PNG Glitch1.PNG Glitch3.PNG Hit glitch.png Hsg.PNG Hsg0.PNG Invisible Enemy 001.JPG Invisible Enemy 002.JPG J5.png Major glitch in the SYSTEM.png No stats.png Nude GM.png OMG.PNG Picture 10\j.png Picture 116.png Picture 11dd.png Picture 173.png Picture 5435423.png Pixelenlarge.png Placement glitch.png Screen shot 2010-12-29 at 5.16.59 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-29 at 5.24.24 PM.png TileGlitchesBD.png Wrong display.png Aquos Helios.png Aquos Helios Open.png Clear Helios.png Clear Helios Open.png Darkus Evo Helios.png Darkus Helios.png Darkus Helios Open.png Haos Helios.png Haos Helios Open.png Helios.PNG Aquos InfinityHelios.png Aquosih.JPG Bombaplodeability.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Clearih.JPG Combat InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios Open.png DI1.PNG DI2.PNG DI3.PNG DI4.PNG DI5.PNG DInfinity.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Haosih.JPG Helios1.PNG Helios5.PNG If2.PNG If222222222.PNG Iffff.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Ihb.PNG Ihb2.PNG Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Video Games